De secretos
by JustDanny
Summary: Repetir un estúpido hechizo no es lo único que te hace sudar, Black. Viñetas Sirius/Lily. Regalo para Kristafhista.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: en sus orígenes, esto fueron unas viñetitas regalo de cumpleaños para Kristafhista. Es más, ahora siguen siendo unas viñetitas regalo de cumpleaños para Kristafhista. Aunque haga meses de eso y tal.

* * *

><p><strong>De secretos<strong>

**Sudor**

Explícamelo otra vez, pide Peter. Lily se aguanta la risa; Sirius enarca una ceja. Dice estoy hasta los cojones de explicártelo, Colagusano -y ella nunca ha entendido el mote, pero hay tantas cosas que no entiende de ellos que hace mucho que dejó de preocuparse-, dice el examen es mañana, joder, y si no eres capaz de hacer esto... Y resopla, porque es un chico malo -el peor-, pero vuelve a empezar. Murmura es sencillo; repite las palabras del hechizo, hace los gestos adecuados. Todo en voz baja, porque alguien podría darse cuenta, alguien podría fijarse en que, en el fondo, Sirius Black no es tan terrible. En que tiene un corazoncito, ahí debajo -y muchas cosas más, supone Lily-. Y eso no puede permitirlo.

¿Qué tal lo llevas tú, pelirroja?, pregunta, un rato más tarde. Está sudando -el hechizo no era tan fácil como le quiere hacer creer-, el pelo negro, largo, cayéndole sobre los ojos. Lily sonríe.

Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda, también, responde. Unas clases particulares, quizás -y ambos saben lo que significa, ambos saben lo que implican esas palabras-. Sirius finge, de nuevo, estar hasta las narices, pero la sigue a una clase vacía. Y repetir un estúpido hechizo no es lo único que te hace sudar, Black.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: sí, soy lenta subiendo. Qué vamos a hacerle. Y eso que está terminado (en mi elejota, por si a alguien le interesa).

* * *

><p><strong>De secretos<strong>

**Secretos**

A veces se siente un poco culpable, Lily. A veces se pregunta si no sería mejor dejarlo estar, dejarlo así, decírselo a James -el amor de su vida, aunque le haya costado siete años darse cuenta- y echarse a llorar. Volver a dormir.

No lo hace.

Puede que sea lo mejor que tiene, todo esto. Esa complicidad silenciosa, el guardar el secreto -puede que sea lo mejor y lo peor, lo único que hay de verdad entre ellos-. Y le gusta, desde luego, le gusta la emoción de verse a escondidas, el miedo a que les pillen -porque algún día les van a pillar, eso seguro, y con qué cara mirarán a James, entonces, con qué cara se enfrentarán al mundo-, le gusta el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo, el olor y los gemidos que suelta.

Es él quien lo dice, la primera vez. La última. Deberíamos dejarlo, ¿no crees?; Lily no contesta. Se limita a besarle el cuello, con labios y dientes y lengua, se limita a marcarle como suyo una vez más. Dejan el tema.

A veces, la sensación de culpa crece. Se hace inmensa, imposible de ignorar; a veces Lily desearía haber asentido, decir ya basta. Volver a esa vida corriente, sin besos a escondidas. Sin secretos.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasma<strong>

Se lamenta durante años, siglos, milenios. Se lamenta durante meses, porque le echa de menos. Porque están fuera de Hogwarts, ahora, y es difícil encontrar una excusa para verse a solas -para que James no esté en medio, siempre, entre los dos-. Se lamenta porque quizás lo dejó estar demasiado tiempo, porque quizás han dejado de ser besos y manos, quizás ha dejado de ser una estúpida aventura. Quizás ahora es otra cosa.

Quiere a James, está segura. Le ama, le adora; es el hombre de su vida, el que la llevará al altar, algún día, el que la hará feliz. Tendrán hijos, dos o tres o cuatro -aún están peleándose por el número concreto-, una casa, un perro. Serán la familia feliz que siempre ha querido, con el tío Sirius visitando de vez en cuando, desde luego. Con el tío Sirius visitando menos de lo que ella querría, más de lo necesario.

Quiere a James, eso está claro. Está enamorada de él, y algún día, quizás, con eso baste. Algún día será suficiente ese tener a un hombre en su cama; no es bastante, ahora. Ahora echa de menos a Sirius, ve su fantasma por las esquinas de esa casa nueva y diminuta -encontraremos algo mejor, no te preocupes, ha dicho James; para ella es perfecta-, le huele y le saborea y siente ese vacío sobre el estómago, en el pecho. Ahora no tiene fuerzas para tragarse las lágrimas, para callarse el te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Distancia<strong>

Lo superarás, le dice. En algún momento, ya lo sabes. Es, joder, es como todo. Algún día mirarás atrás y dirás que qué cojones hacías, entonces. Por qué te follabas al hermano de tu marido -dice hermano, siempre dice hermano, cuando se trata de James; quizás eso es lo que lo hace tan terrible, todo-, cuando tenías algo tan estupendo en la cama.

Lily lo duda, por alguna razón. No se echa a llorar, claro está, porque es una chica fuerte y, de todas formas, es a James a quien quiere, es de James de quien está enamorada, y sigue teniéndolo cerca. Demasiado, quizás.

Así que no, decide; se traga las lágrimas. Y consigue fingir una sonrisa, y dice que claro, por supuesto, es lo mejor. Y podría jurar que su corazón se rompe, un poco -el de él-, pero es difícil de decir; Sirius Black es de hierro. Por fuera, al menos.

Deciden guardar las distancias. Vas a casarte, Lily; no podemos seguir jugando. Y le molesta, que lo llame así, que diga que es sólo un juego. Es mucho más, era mucho más, Sirius, quiere decirle; se lo guarda. Como tantas otras cosas, demasiadas. Como el no me dejes, no te vayas. Se lo guarda y deja que crezca el abismo, entre ambos, que crezca la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Había que subirlo. Había que subirlo porque eran cinco drabbles y estaban escritos de antes y si no los subía todos de golpe iba a volver a olvidarme de ellos. Así que ahí van los que faltaban. Luces, cámara y acción.

* * *

><p><strong>Cumpleaños<strong>

Es el primer cumpleaños de Harry, y Lily Potter mira por la ventana. Llueve, hay un aire frío, cortante; no parece verano, desde luego. Esto es el Valle de Godric, se dice, esto es magia. Frío y mal tiempo, y gente que aún la mira con extrañeza, porque es una sangre sucia y puede que todos la defiendan, puede que todos piensen que, bueno, por qué no, es igual que ellos, al fin y al cabo -o casi-; el problema está en que aún tienen que pensarlo. Todavía tienen que convencerse, todos ellos, y lo intentan -James sólo lo menciona si es indispensable, por ejemplo-, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Sigue incómoda, Lily, en esta casa enorme, en este Valle; sigue incómoda porque está atrapada, y ojalá pudiéramos salir de una vez, James.

Es demasiado peligroso, dice él, sin embargo. Vamos, Lily; piensa en Harry.

Y ella lo hace, desde luego. Piensa en Harry, en su pequeño, y en cómo se parece a su papá; piensa en que no te mereces esto, hijo, tendrías que estar fuera, disfrutar. Y se imagina cómo habría sido todo, para su bebé, cómo habrían sido las cosas de no ser por esta maldita guerra y los jodidos mortífagos -y dónde aprendiste a hablar tan mal, Lily Potter-, de no ser por este mundo en el que les ha tocado vivir. Y casi puede verlo, en el parque con Remus -le encantan los niños, aunque nadie le deja acercarse demasiado-, riéndose cada vez que Peter pone una cara graciosa. Jugando con Sirius, también -y hay otra imagen junto a esta, hay una Lily y una sonrisa ancha y quizás un beso no del todo en la mejilla. Hay una vuelta a empezar-.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


End file.
